


Kiss

by LtLJ



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-13
Updated: 2007-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short snippets for a kissing meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865009) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



He knew there had been an ambush, that he and Sheppard were caught in a trap, that the others might be dead. That their prison was a dead stone ruin, with Wraith Worshipers hiding in the dark like the corrupt vermin they were.

It was their voices he heard, getting louder, a core of cold reality in all the confusion. They said the drug would make him do what they wanted, would turn him into their creature. He thought he had bared his teeth and laughed at them in derision, but time stretched and he wasn't so sure. He remembered the things they had told him to do to Sheppard, the terrible betrayals, and sometimes he remembered blood, and breaking bones, and cold empty flesh.

_Something deep inside him whispers that it isn't real, it's only nightmare brought on by the voices of the Wraith Worshipers, the obscene threats and promises they murmur from the corners of the room. That the truth is that he lies insensible, cold and dying in the hollow shell of their prison. That it's Sheppard's warm presence next to him in the night, Sheppard who chafes his wrists to keep his sluggish blood flowing, who guards them both from their captors, so fierce he keeps them at bay._

So when the cold confusion flowed away, and he opened his eyes to clear sharp reality, he didn't expect to see Teyla, McKay, and a scatter of Marines and Athosians looking worriedly down at him. And Sheppard kneeling beside him, ruffled and bruised but otherwise intact, snarling over his shoulder at a captured Worshiper, "If that antidote doesn't work, I'm going to shove that grenade down your--"

Relief blotted out everything else, and Ronon reached up and grabbed the back of Sheppard's neck. Ignoring startled exclamations, he pulled him down and kissed him hard, and Sheppard's mouth was fever-hot and tasted of days of desperate exhaustion. Ronon let him go before he started to struggle, but kept a firm hold of the collar of his battered jacket. Sheppard collapsed on his chest and said in muffled protest, "Ow. Jesus, Ronon."

Blinking up at the others, Ronon saw most of them had retreated, except for McKay, who was rolling his eyes, and Teyla, who was smiling. She said, "I take it you are ready to go home?"

"Oh, yeah," Ronon gasped. "Let's go."

  
**end**


End file.
